1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for use on a substrate and a method of assembling the connector for use in the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-150027 discloses a connector for use on a substrate. The connector has a housing placed on a printed-circuit board and terminal fittings are mounted in the housing. A covering wall and left and right side walls project from the rear of the housing and form a U-shape in a rear view. The terminal fittings are drawn out from the rear of the housing and are bent midway to define an L-shape. The end of the bent portion of each terminal fitting is connected electrically with a conductive path of the printed-circuit board. A rearwardly open bag-shaped space is defined by the covering wall, the side walls, and the printed-circuit board.
The housing can be placed on the printed-circuit board inside a case and a potting material can be charged into the case to make the connector waterproof. In this case, the bag-shaped space is open downward. Thus, air likely to be trapped in the bag-shaped space as the potting material is being introduced. It is not easy to release the air that has been trapped inside bag-shaped space and there is a fear that the potting material will harden with the air trapped in the bag-shaped space. As a result, the area of contact between the housing and the potting material is insufficient and a desired adhesion strength cannot be maintained. Consequently the potting material can separate from the housing and there is a fear that the housing will not be sufficiently waterproof.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to prevent air from being trapping so that connector is sufficiently waterproof.